


Lost Boy

by SkylessNights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, M/M, Trying to co-parent, steve and tony are divorced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylessNights/pseuds/SkylessNights
Summary: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark's gruelling divorce takes a negative affect on Peter Parker has he starts to become more distant and rebellious. When Peter suddenly disappears without a warning, will Steve and Tony put aside their differences to help find him?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this AU idea about Tony and Steve having an ugly divorce but then I started to think about Superfamily and how it'd affect Peter Parker. So here we are! Hope you like it :)


End file.
